Naruto: Ice cold tamer
by Demonshadows
Summary: Naruto is not an academy student, he is not a civilian, he is an ice cold ANBU captain of a squad who is in for a pleasant suprise.
1. Chapter 1

_**DemonShadows: I was always fascinated with Pokegirl stories they were very original, they took incredible amounts of creativity and plus it usually has some good perversion literature.( hey I am a guy in high school what do you expect? And plus who isn't perverted if you say your not then I don't give a flying fuck you are you have to be in someway or another. It is animalistic nature that e mate for the continuation of the species. Which women have translated into perverts when it is male instinct to find female and procreate. So if you say your not a pervert then fuck you!!) Anyway this is my first attempt for a pokegirl fan fiction so please bare with me if you have a problem tell me and will try to fix it. So yeah on with the story. IF U DO NOT LIKE SEXUAL CONTENT THEN DO NOT READ IN THE FIRST PLACE. **_

My life

Chapter 1: The beginning

The sun shined, the birds sang, the people on the streets were doing what they did yesterday. All in all it was a normal day for The Village Hidden in the leaf. It was even quite peaceful for a village full of assassins, murderers, thieves, hired muscle, mercenaries and a variety of other things. But one boy was special. He in fact made it into ANBU two years before Itachi Uchiha and made it to ANBU captain three years after being enlisted. He was now currently thirteen years old and watching as the people he had sworn to protect walk around like they didn't know that their village that they idolized so much was a place that killed for a living. It infuriated him to think that after all he did there would be no songs made for him, no stories told and no one to remember him when he died. When you join ANBU you lose your name, identity, family, and your very existence. When you joined ANBU the only thing you have is your code name, and your skills. Who you were in ANBU wasn't who you were off duty, even if the guy had saved your ass and you wanted to talk to him off duty, it wouldn't be the same guy. The boy had been in ANBU for a three years and every decision he made killed an enemy or a comrade. Usually a new captain would be appointed after a year or two but the boy didn't care if the men under his command died they knew the risks, they knew what being an ANBU meant, and they knew that the mission was more important then their own life. The motto of all ANBU was engraved into their minds, "take a life save a thousand"

The boy was formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the martyr of the leaf. His birth to the villagers was considered blasphemous often resulting in the villagers opting to try and kill the young Jinchuuriki before he got older and try to kill them all, or so they believed. This caused the boy to lose all sense of himself resulting in a cold, calculating, smart, and otherwise good killing machine. Of course as a child he believed that if he tried hard enough people will respect him and the hating would stop, how wrong he was. After his six birthday his dreams crashed down on him, his childhood was burnt to ash and his world was taken from him in the form of a beating.

/ seven years ago/

_Naruto looked around the playground awaiting the arrival of his first friend Hinata Hyuuga. Yesterday he had met the lonely girl with her mother who surprisingly nice to him and who didn't mind that he played with her daughter. Yesterday was the best day of his life and he hoped he would play with her again… but she never came. So he waited again the next day, and the next and the next but she never showed. He learned from the Old man that her mother had died that day at the park after being raped and tortured in front of Hinata. Luckily the ANBU had saved Hinata before she met the same fate as her mother but as they took Hinata and her mother to the hospital Hinata's mother had died due to blood loss. After that day Naruto suffered the worst beating he had ever had. The Hyuuga's Main and branch ganged up on him and from there he had no choice but to accept the fact that he would probably die today. Forty minutes after the report of the Hyuuga beating on Naruto came in, the Hokage arrived to only find the Bloody form of what he believed a dead Naruto. The Old man walked slowly towards the pounded flesh and tried to check his pulse. But before he could touch the boy, the boys bloody and bruised arm grabbed the robes of the Kage and the hoarse ragged sound of the boys voice which rasped out hokage-sama. Naruto soon passed out after that. That night was the day that Naruto died and in his place stood a cold killing machine, who's only purpose was to protect what he deemed worthy and kill those who were deemed a possible threat.. The Hyuuga were not so high on the good people list. After the beating Naruto acted in the exact opposite way he used to act. Instead of being a happy, warm, loud and surprisingly normal child, he was now cold, hard, silent, and calculating. When the Hokage asked him about these changes Naruto said being the way I was, brought me nothing but pain… and death. soon after that the old man had taken Naruto under his wing resolving to teach Naruto everything he knew. Four years after intense training with the Hokage himself Naruto joined ANBU losing himself in the system and in a wise decision by the old man ,Naruto was pronounced dead. The next day after that the village rejoiced at the news. Naruto had never seen them so happy before. Naruto learned many things in those four years ranging from survival training to the art of assassination but most importantly Naruto learned how to kill efficiently and he learned well._

/Flash back end/

Hinata had grown cold and distant after the attack and she resented Naruto blaming him for what happened for her mother. Naruto held pity for the girl but even a fool knows that you can't blame something like that on a small kid who was hated just because he was born and soon his pity turned into a sense of annoyance. It seemed that the only thing that loved him in his cold and lonely world was the old man. Soon… Naruto whispered soon I'll leave, and find a way to live for me and myself only. Naruto stood on top of the monument in his ANBU gear which consisted of a black coat, a normal Standard issued katana about four feet long and sharp enough to slice through flesh like a hot knife through butter. He also wore black ANBU gloves, Black ninja pants, steal toed boots , four kunai holders, two on each leg, a steal belt with a black skull for the buckle, a white ANBU vest with Explosive seals on the inside. when he finally died he wanted to go out in a bang, and finally he wore an ANBU mask in the likeness of a laughing fox. It seemed that after the Kyuubi attacked all masks or anything that had anything related to a fox was left in a store house collecting dust. Naruto wanted a constant reminder that as good as he was he would always be the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to them. Naruto turned to his subordinate that had just arrived and said report. The ninja bowed it's head obviously a new recruit and said we have located the location but the person we sent in has not come back yet. There also seems to be a riddle above the cavern. Naruto's eternal frown twitched and Naruto said lead the way Toad-san. The Ninja nodded and they disappeared in a Shushin ( spelling?)

/unknown location/

Naruto stood surrounded by his remaining team of eight as he walked up to the cavern. Naruto looked at the riddle and read If you know the sin of man, you can advance , if you know the reason of the sin of man then you may pass. Naruto motioned for them to stop suddenly. The new recruit whispered what is it sir? Suddenly the foliage exploded as unknown ninja came at them. The new recruit was the first to die but not before Naruto activated the tags on the dying recruits body and tossed him into the incoming Shinobi, killing ten and injured two but more kept coming. Naruto felt the katana slice through flesh and hack through limbs noticing for a brief moment that these ninja belonged to Oto. The new village that had sprung up recently and was lead by The lost Sannin (spelling?) Orochimaru. Naruto felt a familiar rage as he killed ninja after ninja, the bloodlust that always crept up from the fox and the excitement he felt as he played God with another mans life. Naruto's skill with the blade came from a man Named Muramasa. Muramasa Naruto found out, had created the seven swordsmen of the mists blades ad had taught each of them on how to use their blades, Naruto had also found out that Muramasa had never fully had a pupil and that Muramasa had chosen him to be his full pupil and learn all that he knew, especially blacksmithing Naruto found out that he liked to make swords. Something about the repeated hammering of hot metal and wisps of steam as he dipped the hot metal into the water and the final creation that he worked so hard for was a thing of masterful beauty, that was on level with Muramasa's first swords; just drew him into a place where he could finally be at peace. Of course all his swords had a special ability but Naruto would never tell anyone that he trained under the legendary Muramasa for three years before mastering all he could learn,he didn't even tell the Hokage . And to make sure nobody could get got their hands on one of his swords he sealed them into a storage tattoo put on him as a twelve year birthday present from the old man.

Naruto knew the odds weren't good for him or the people around so he made a choice that would change the course of history. EVERYONE INTO THE CAVEREN!! Suddenly Naruto felt pain as the kunai wielding sound ninja caught him off guard. Naruto sliced the offending ninja before turning and decapitating another sound ninja ignoring the free flowing wound that sent jolts of pain to his body as he killed another before firing a Katon jutsu creating a wall of fire covering their retreat into the cavern. Naruto heard two more explosions signifying that two more of his comrades had died but he couldn't worry about that now. Naruto ducked into the cave as he threw two of his kunai holders at the entrance after activating the sixteen explosive tags in each of the packs effectively sealing the entrance and trapping what was left of his unit. Naruto stood taking out a flare stick and lighting it illuminating the dark cavern which now seemed to expand for miles. Naruto looked at the three surviving members of his unit thankfully one f them was a skilled medic. Naruto looked at the woman ands aid sparrow work on the injured I'll see if I can find someway out. But fox-sama what about your wound you'll die if I don't get to it. Naruto said that isn't the issue sparrow follow your orders. sparrow looked unsure but as Naruto put a hand on her shoulder she knew that he wouldn't let her heal him without the others being taken care of first.

Naruto watched as she worked with the remaining ANBU before walking into the darkness thinking off the riddle and what it could possibly mean. It seemed that the path he walked on was never ending and the darkness seemed to suffocate him and the humidity was stiffening. The flare ran out of fuel giving Naruto the indication that he had been walking for around six hours in this darkness. Naruto soon heard explosions and that meant that sound had broken through their little barrier and killed the rest of his squad. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger before turning in the opposite way and running away from the blasts, knowing that he alone would probably not sand up to the sheer numbers that they seemed to have and live. As he started his run he couldn't help but feel a tightening feeling in his stomach as images of his squad came to him they might have not of been friends but they were comrades and they were the only ones he could trust with his back and now they were all dead leaving him no one to trust in this world. Naruto closed his eyes as he stopped and hid behind a boulder, his eyes threatening to spill the tears of anger and sadness he felt at the loss of his comrades. Naruto could hear the yelling of ninjas around the dark and empty cavern as they searched for him. Naruto didn't feel fear but anger at the thought of the enemy ninja and decided that he only had one course of action...this would be his final stand. Naruto jumped on the boulder and Unsealed his first sword a Zanbatou that could ignite a fire on the target he hit. Naruto did a chain of one handed signs and yelled Katon Dragon missile no Jutsu. A giant flaming dragon shot out of his mouth illuminating the fox mask making it look like a laughing demon fox. The dragon shot out fifty feet killing some fifty sound ninja's before it changed it's course upwards crashing with the earth ceiling struggling with the tons of earth before breaking through leaving a shining spot in the center of the cavern. Naruto used a good Shushin jutsu and appeared in the center of the circle surrounded by more than a hundred Ninja their eyes shining with the thrill of an upcoming battle. Naruto lifted a gloved hand and said come. the ninja's suddenly jumped at the command wanting to tear the young ANBU apart. It was a beautiful dance of death as Naruto danced with an unknown beat the flames of his sword accenting and accommodating the beat as Naruto danced back ad forward cutting trough jutsu and flesh. It only took thirty minutes to kill all those who dared to stand against the laughing fox but Naruto was fueled with the grievance for his lost comrades and the anger for his enemies. Finally only he and a masked Ninja remained. Naruto leaned heavily on his blade it took a lot out of him to kill that many shinobi and the wounds he had received from the dogs he had slaughtered had weakened him significantly and the wounds were stil bleeding. The other masked ninja pulled off his mask revealing Kabuto, the third commander of the village hidden in the sound. Kabuto had a look of respect for the man who had decimate a hundred and fifty two soldiers by himself in his eyes as he stared down at the still masked ninja. ( I don't want to describe Kabuto I am already using a lot of my mental powers to create the story itself)

Naruto pulled off his mask with a trembling hand revealing a tanned, sender, whiskered face which resembled a fox. But the most captivating thing that Kabuto could see was his ice blue eyes that was filled with rage. Kabuto did three hand signs and said you have done well fox-san but this ends right now! suddenly his hands were covered in a small shell of chakra. Orochimaru has had his eyes on the technology of this place for a awhile now and I'll be damned if you just come here and take everything. Naruto's eyes hardened even more sending shivers down Kabuto's spine. I don't care about the technology but if do then you wouldn't like it if all fourteen of my Kage Bushin ten explosive tags on the support beams in this cavern. Kabuto grinned and said your lying there is no way that you could have that amount of chakra left. Naruto only grinned as his Kage Bushins exploded destroying the supports in the cavern. Kabuto could only look surprised as the ceiling around him crumbled and collapsed. He cursed as a huge piece of the ceiling almost crushed him. Kabuto looked up and started running up the wall trying to his own skin leaving the dying ninja behind him in the darkness. Naruto watched as the man ran away chuckling darkly before falling flat on his face his sword falling with him. Naruto couldn't escape he was just to tiered and even if he did he would have nothing to go back to, it was better to just die alone in this cold and lonely cavern buried underneth tons of tons of rocks. Naruto decided to finally answer the riddle before he was crushed to death. Naruto whispered to create life. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the crumbling cavern and then exploded in a giant cloud of smoke and intense flames the cloud of smoke could be seen from all across of the elemntal contries.

/ In the Hokage tower/

An old man stood at the window shedding silent tears for the death of the one and true hero of the vilage hidden in the leaves. A smile adoned his face however as he whispered at least you went out in a bang.

**Demonshadows: So yeah this is my first chapter of my first Pokegirl fanfiction I hope you guys like it. I'll try to get the next one up as fast as I can.**


	2. The day i met a pokegirl

**Demonshadows: hey I don't know about other authors but I don't like to keep readers waiting so yeah I try to finish a chapter as fast as I can. Anyway I just want to thank Primal Chaos and ****Darksnider05 for their reviews. Here goes the second chapter of Naruto: the ice cold tamer. **

Chapter 2: The day I met a Pokegirl

/ Dream/

_Naruto leaned against a shady tree on a lonely hill surrounded by grasslands as far as he could see, a slight warm breeze made the grass sway in a lazy fashion. Naruto looked at the never changing scenery and finally felt at peace with the world and with himself . He never wanted to leave this place, his musings were interrupted as a voice asked It's beautiful isn't it? Naruto turned to a middle aged man somewhere between forty to fifty years old with a questioning glance. So your wondering why an old man like me could sneak up on a trained killer without alerting you. Naruto nodded and asked who are you and where are we? The man nodded and said your questions are understandable seeing as you're the only one in your world that has answered my riddle. Naruto pulled off his mask and asked what do you mean my world? The man chuckled and said let me start by introducing myself I am known in my world as __Jim Sukotto Sukebe and I am the scientist who brought Pokegirls to my world. Sukebe sat down on a tree root and said all I wanted to do was help mankind but my ambitions lead me to create weapons in the forms of one of the most deadliest creatures on earth… women. Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked what's so dangerous about women? Sukebe smirked and said the fact that women aren't viewed as threats is reason enough . Think about it an attractive enough women could get close to the strongest leaders of the free world, a women could get free access to the most secure events, a women can get passed security just by giving a free show. Naruto nodded in understanding Sukebe did have a point and he did notice that women in the village could make their husbands do anything they wanted just by the threats of no sex at all. _

_Sukebe stood and said so with this knowledge in mind I created pokegirls with the idea of the perfect warriors and that's what they became. But if you want the basic story here it is._

_**/ alright if you already know the history then skip this part/**_

_**1988 AD:**__ Jim Sukotto Sukebe develops several new types of technology.__**1990 AD:**__ Reporter Linda McKenzie breaks the news about the "Frankenstein Scientist."__**1991 AD:**__ Odd reports of humanoid monsters appearing in remote areas hit the tabloids.__**1992 AD:**__ Sukebe's War begins at the US/Canada border. Typhonna is unleashed in Northern Africa.__**1993 AD:**__ The news of an epidemic occurring in lands far from the battles is at first thought to be completely unrelated. The "Bloody Flu" isn't particularly fatal, but spreads very quickly and causes quite a mess.__**1994 AD:**__ Nuclear weapons have proven ineffective against Typhonna. The other Legendary pokegirls aren't as obvious as targets go, and therefore can flit in and out of various territorial spaces. Most avoid targetting population centers and instead bring international commerce and trade to a halt by hitting supply lines and disrupting communications.__**1995 AD:**__ The full extent of the Bloody Flu was determined. Sterility affects most of the women who had become infected. Outcry against the sciences by the common people begins to swell.__**1996 AD:**__ A Canadian soldier named Icarod Mathers discovers that a Growlie he rescued from a bear trap has switched sides and is now very affectionate and loyal to him. This discovery leads to more of the Canadians experimenting and discovering that some of the attacking "monsters" could be turned against their brethren and become loyal if awfully lusty companions.__**1997 AD:**__ With the use of Taming techniques available, the tide begins turning as loyal pokegirls fight in defense of their adoptive homes against the attackers. It is also discovered that pokegirls are interfertile with humans and can produce human children or pokegirls of the mother's type or both.__**1998:**__ The warship Langoud begins construction in an effort to combat the Legendary Pokegirls.__**1999 AD:**__ The Legendary pokegirl Typhonna vanishes abruptly. An Amazonchan named Cologne makes a deal for her people with the beginnings of the World Council, establishing an Amazonchan village and the rules for Tamers to challenge.__**2000 AD:**__ Yukii of the Icemaidens makes a deal to establish a territory for her kind much in the matter of Cologne's Joketsuzoku. An attempt by the Chinese to unleash a disease (Monster Flu) that would kill off the pokegirls gives most breeds flu-like symptoms for two days. This is nonetheless reported as a success as the weakened pokegirls are easier to catch and kill and one breed (Sphinx) is almost completely wiped out by the disease.__**2001 AD:**__ Most of the major international lines of trade, government, and institutions have fallen by this point into chaos and regional governments. The World Council (originally a UN group researching the pokegirls and advising on means for their containment or elimination) becomes the League.__**2002 AD/0 AS:**__ Sukebe dies as his lair is finally found, he is flushed into the open, and missiles reduce his last laboratory and lair to a smouldering crater.__**2004 AD/2 AS:**__ The Monster Flu unleashed by the Chinese mutates into an airborne contagion that affects humans. Now deemed the Red Plague, it boasted a 92 fatality rate.__**2006/4 AS:**__ Warship Langoud is completed. Construction slowed due to Red Plague.__**2007 AD/5 AS:**__ Red Plague burns itself out.__**2007/5 AS:**__ Warship Langoud successfully kills two Legendary Pokegirls, Titania the Stone Titan and Scylla the Water Fiend. Flying Citadel Vale appears over Crimson League territory.__**2010/8 AS:**__ Legendary Pokegirl Kary the Volcano Mistress slain in a titanic battle. Victory declared pyhric as all combatants die as Kary uses Explosion, wiping everything within one mile off the map.__**2012 AD/10 AS:**__ First pokecenters are developed due to continued attacks on towns and villages by feral pokegirls.__**2017 AD/15 AS:**__ Attempts to understand and replicate the pokegirl developments produce the first Nurse Joy.__**2020 AD/18 AS:**__ First League pokeballs are developed from copying Sukebe's originals.__**2022 AD/20 AS:**__ Australia, known as the Orange continent due to the color coding of the League's new system, becomes the Orange Islands. Information suggests that an evolution experiment involving an Eva was responsible.__**2024 AD/22 AS:**__ Attempts at further refinement of the pokegirl creation process develop the first Officer Jenny.__**2025 AD/23 AS:**__ Poke-engineers develop the first Maid Yvette series. This proves less popular or necessary than either the Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy varieties, and is discontinued. A small number continue to breed.__**2035 AD/33 AS:**__ The development of the first Goth at the Indigo Research Center, marking the first post-Sukebe creation of a pokegirl with advanced abilities. The research center is soon shut down as their original authority was overstepped by this development.__**2045 AD/43 AS:**__ First incident of a Widow occurs in the Crescent League. First adoption of pokegirl pets into the public.__**45 AS:**__ The After Sukebe calender becomes the default one, more through public use than any declaration from above.__**49 AS:**__ Development of the current League system of Gyms and challengers.__**50 AS:**__ The typification and classification of pokegirls is first produced by League scientists. Official elements are: Fire, Water, Air (Flying), and Earth (Stone.)__**51 AS:**__ It is determined that the Legendary level pokegirl Coccooner is still active and is the cause behind new pokegirl breeds continuing to appear. Alerts are given to Gyms but the nonhuman Legendary is not found.__**62 AS:**__ First recorded incidence of a male human born of a human+pokegirl pairing who had a Blood Gift. Yosho Masaki has powerful esper abilities which he uses in defense of his shrine.__**69 AS:**__ Due to petitions, elements are added to the official list: Ice, Electric, Psychic, and Fighting.__**79 AS:**__ A young human girl named Olga Stanner becomes the first recorded instance of Threshold. She dies later during attempts to reverse the process.__**87 AS:**__ In an effort to further try and find active Legendary pokegirls, in particular trying to track down Coccooner, the Watchers are commissioned by the Indigo League. Other Leagues follow suit.__**92 AS:**__ Evolution stone properties are detailed by the Researcher Kakuto Kuno. Chiba city becomes Stone Town. __**100 AS:**__ In the Centennial celebration, more Elements are added to the official League grouping: Ghost, Magic, and Normal.__**101 AS:**__ A wandering Tamer finds the city of Prussian in Indigo has been assaulted by a Widow. The few survivors are children and kits who hid in passageways too small for the Widow to reach in. The Widow itself is found in the main square, having laid 100 eggs and then expired from her own poisons. Examination reveals that each of those eggs would have hatched another Widow.__**101 AS:**__ Warship Langoud is official downgraded to a cruise ship/ranch.__**117 AS:**__ First recorded incidence of a human male turned into a pokegirl through exposure to Jusenkyo. Research into Jusenkyo is halted at this point. Oddly enough, some Tamers bring their pokegirls here to strengthen them despite the danger.__**126 AS:**__ Threshold research suspended as no method of reversing the transformation can be found.__**141 AS:**__ League gives official designation to Elements that are referred to popularly anyway: Dragon, Poison, Plant, and Bug.__**149 AS:**__ Archeon Dahl, a Researcher and philosopher, becomes the first person to go public with a number of controversial ideas such as genetic drift and pokegirl rights. He writes a number of books dealing with the subjects and asking everyone to consider what the difference between human and pokegirl is if a human can go through Threshold and become a pokegirl.__**159 AS:**__ Mass boredom in the Crimson League is solved when Daniel Jahana starts the Fighting League.__**160 AS:**__ Daniel Jahana, with earnings from successful new Fighting League, starts Jahana Corporation, the Fighting League's primary backer.__**161 AS:**__ Despite still prevalent anti-tech opinion, a group of technoists in Indigo begin developing from bits and pieces of Sukebe's leftovers grav-vehicle technology.__**172 AS:**__ Controversial writer/researcher Archeon Dahl turns up missing. Initial police reports indicate that several Feral pokegirls broke into his woodlands manor and slaughtered him for food.__**189 AS:**__ Grav cycles and speeders are developed but remain an item of the very rich due to maintenance problems. __**192 AS:**__ Old vehicle designs for automobiles and cycles are refitted for batteries and alcohol burning internal combustion designs. These vehicles are still largely left to a wealthy few and groups like police departments.__**212 AS:**__ A newswriter investigating the death of Archeon Dahl discovers evidence in the police reports that the barriers around Dahl's house were bypassed by electronic devices. In the wake of this revelation, that Dahl was actually murdered, the pokegirl rights movement begins to develop anew.__**248 AS:**__ Mao Shin Mao breaks from her Tamer and begins her Rebellion.__**250 AS:**__ The adventurer/explorer/all around famous guy Bellerophon Jones is born. Several novels and movies are based on the adventures of this Researcher and his pokegirls Karen (the tomboyish Titmouse) and Marlene (the dangerprone Bunny).__**254 AS:**__ Battle Of Pine Ridge.__**257 AS:**__ Death of Mao Shin Mao fractures her Rebellion. One splinter group forms the Limbec Pirates.__**262 AS:**__ "Bellerophon Jones & The Evolution Stone Scam"__**270 AS:**__ First portable pokedexes.__**272 AS:**__ "Bellerophon Jones & The Pirate Base"__**277 AS:**__ Bellerophon Jones discovers a hidden lab of Sukebe's in the Pallet region. Professor Stroak investigates and finds the first message known as Sukebe's Diary.__**279 AS:**__ Happosai is betrayed by his two students and captured by the League.__**280 AS:**__ Reimi Jahana is born. Gary Stroak is born.__**281 AS:**__ Junpei and Yuji are born.__**281 AS:**__ Ash Sexum is born.__**282 AS:**__ "Bellerophon Jones & The Hidden Pre-Sukebe Military Base"__**282 AS:**__ Ben, Yuka Takeuchi and Yuna are born.__**283 AS:**__ "Bellerophon Jones & The Temple Of Lost Souls"__**283 AS:**__ Makoto Mizuhara and Fatora Roshtaria are born__**284 AS:**__ Victor Cash finds one of the minor breeding labs of Sukebe in the Blue Continent (What used to be the United Kingdom England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland), and takes over Team Viper__**285 AS:**__ Using an unregistered Video Girl, Team Viper begins to grow as a crime organization. By the end of the year they have complete control of the Blue Continent's crime underworld.__**292 AS:**__ "Bellerophon Jones' Last Adventure"__**294 AS:**__ League scientists further detail other Elements of pokegirls. Dark and Steel. The official list is therefore: Fire, Water, Flying, Stone, Ghost, Bug, Psychic, Electric, Fighting, Magic, Normal, Ice, Dark, Steel.__**295 AS:**__ Wyna wins Langoud Ranch from Grapple in a fair fight.__**297 AS:**__ Mineko & The Pussycats make their first big hit ("Tamer's Blues") the Kittens being the first all-pokegirl band with a serious following, after two years of working clubs and festivals. __**298 AS:**__ Ranma Saotome (native) and Genma Saotome reach Jusenkyo__**299 AS:**__ An experiment in teleportation brings an other-dimensional Ranma Saotome to the pokegirl world.__**299 AS:**__ The local police, and a few tamers find the main base of Team Viper, and bring them down. The Team Viper members that came out alive formed small 'Team Rocket' copies, spreading around the Blue Continent.__**299 AS:**__ Crimson League volume 1 starts.__**300 AS:**__ A Nendo-kata arrives in a similar manner to Ranma. __**304 AS:**__ A Cat type vaccine for Feral is developed. It doesn't undo the need for Taming but lowers the effects of Threshold and the Cat types require less Tamings.__**305 AS:**__ Mineko & The Pussycats retire from active entertainment. Neko University is developed for cat type pokegirls to achieve a greater education.__**307 AS:**__ Professor Stroak dies. A week later his Ingenue Maryanne follows._

_**/ alright it's finished/**_

_Naruto nodded slowly he really hoped that his was a dream all he wanted to do was to finally rest after a short but long life. Sukebe smirked before he said all things aside it is time to get serious, the reason your having this dream now and why I am even talking to you is because the cavern you entered was not just a normal cavern, It was my base of operation in your world and that is where I got my idea of female ninjas as pokegirl's. Sukebe Smiled and said when you answered my riddle you activated the dimensional transporter along with this recording and as we speak you are being transported to my world. Naruto's eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter as he radiated an ice cold aura before he said so your telling me that I am being sent to a world full of these pokegirl things that can only be used to fight after being fucked into submission. Sukebe nodded his head slowly and said pretty much yeah. Naruto looked off into the distance knowing that his chance of just dying was gone. Naruto turned to Sukebe and asked do you know how long I've wanted to die Sukebe? Do you have any idea what finally dying after so long meant to me? Sukebe frowned and said it is not my fault that you activated the dimensional portal. Naruto growled and the grass around him started to die as he said your not answering the question. Sukebe nodded and said I couldn't understand even if I wanted to but you have to realize that I cannot change anything it was your fate to come to my world and it seems that Kami is allowing you a chance to finally find what you've been looking for. Naruto frowned asking and what am I looking for? Sukebe gave a small genuine smile and said you'll find out in due time Naruto Uzumaki and when you do you'll thank me. Naruto sighed relaxing knowing that that was all he was going to get out of him but he still had question he needed to be answered. Naruto turned away from Sukebe and asked would I have to be a tamer or whatever you call it? Sukebe nodded negatively and said that is a choice left for you to decide but it does help to have a female companion to relieve some "stress" on. Naruto turned his head to Sukebe and said I might…consider the option but I don't think I would like a sex slave. Sukebe nodded and said she doesn't need to be your sex slave she can be your friend, comrade or a special someone. Sukebe sighed before saying you've arrived and remember it is your choice. Naruto watched as the form of Sukebe slowly faded as the wind blew him away. Suddenly everything went black._

_/Real life/_

It's strange when you wake up and you have no fucking idea where you are… It's kind of like when your friend says just one drink and you end up the next morning naked next to him and he says his ass hurts, except that situation kind of sounds worse but when you wake up on a planet full of hot naked women and you are the most famous ninja who avoids all female contact no matter who they are. Naruto's eyes flashed opened seeing the familiar out lines of his fox mask, a roof that looked like it belonged to a shrine but what was strange to him was that his sword wasn't in his hands. Naruto sat up ignoring the phantom pains that once were wounds and looked around for his sword relieved that it was leaning against the wall adjacent to him. Suddenly he turned his head hearing the sounds of footsteps and immediately laid down while slowing his breathing and relaxing his body appearing to be asleep. Naruto heard the rice paper door slide open and the sound of small feet walking towards him and the sound of metal being unsheathed. Naruto thought _when you've recognize the sound of a small blade coming out of it's sheath you know you've been in the business to long. _as the blade made it's decent on the otherwise "unconscious" Shinobi Naruto's hand caught his assailant's wrist and pulled the off balanced person towards him while using his legs to wrap around the persons waist and flipped them over, pulling the blade up to HER throat.

Naruto finally got a good look at her and concluded that she was a very beautiful woman. She was, he estimated about maybe 4'7 in height, her breast size was a generous C-cup, her crimson eyes were full of anger and rage, which seemed to confuse him greatly but he couldn't help but notice that her eyes were the most beautiful shade of red he hadever seen. Her long coal black hair was ruffled and framed her face perfectly making the women's slowly roughening skin seem almost paler. Her mouth finally started working as her mind started again as her failed murder attempt was shaken off. Get off of me you fox fanatic freak!! Naruto calmly responded asking why would I do that when the person who tried to kill me is now in my grasp? Her face reddened as she suddenly realized that at this point the could do anything he wanted to her and be perfectly in his right, which lead to her thinking of various things a stranger in a fox mask could do especially if what she was feeling on her stomach wasn't a very long…long concealed weapon. The sound of chuckling came from the male on top of her shook her out of her musings, which she deemed to symbolize his eagerness of their position and the advantages he had which caused her to scream What the fuck are you laughing about you motherfucker!? Naruto looked at the murderess and said your face turned a shade of red I've never seen and your nose started to bleed. Naruto moved his mouth next to her ear and whispered you're a perverted/ and or sexually frustrated little woman who just needs a good fuck to get you by in the day. The woman's face brightened before she fainted.

Naruto smirked and stood up tossing the knife into the wall. Leaving the unconscious woman alone on the futon he was resting on before walking to his weapon sealing it into the tattoo on his arm and walking out of the room looking for someone else who wasn't a complete psychopath. Naruto wondered around the seemingly empty halls of the shrine confused. Weren't there supposed to be shrine maidens here or something? His question was answered as a large gong rang out loudly and Naruto heard what all males desired except him a horde of horny exotic women running at him in one seemingly huge wave. Naruto sighed as he Shushined on top of the shrine roof only to be met by a woman who seemed to be in her late twenty to early thirties but she radiated an aura of attraction that all older women seemed to have. She wore a long red skirt, a white kimono shirt with swinging sleeves that hugged her chest showing off her DD-cup breasts, and long white socks (known as Tabi)that went up her impossibly long pale legs. She also wore a bow tying her long pink hair into a braided pony tail. Her grey eyes seemed to hold a wisdom beyond her years, her skin looked as smooth as porcelain and as white as fresh snow .

She gave a gentle smile and said your finally up. Naruto nodded fore pulling off his mask and asked how long was I out? The woman was taken by surprise as the man she had brought to her shrine after finding him alone in the woods covered in wounds, turned out to be a teenager. Of course he still had his mask on as they healed him she didn't want to invade his privacy and if he was wearing a mask he had a reason but this teen was surprisingly handsome, she suddenly felt the urge to know what else he hid underneath those unnecessary clothing, her eyes drifted downwards before her lustful stare climbed slowly back to meet his confused look. She cleared her voice before saying my name is Kaede and you've been out for about maybe a week since I found you… if you don't mind me asking what happened to you ? You've had the worst looking wounds I've seen in awhile. Naruto put his mask back on and said nothing you need to concern yourself with I just came to you to say thank you for the medical treatment. Before he could escape however the woman's hand grabbed his hand and pressed her ample chest against his arm and said there are other ways of expressing gratitude you know, she looked at him with those deep gray eyes and blinked her long lashes in an undeniably seductive gesture.

Naruto's eyes widened no one had shown any interest in him due to his tenant and yet this woman who he had just met was offering to have sex wit him as a thank you. Suddenly Naruto put the pieces together thought _DAMN YOU SUKEBE!! _Naruto pulled himself from her grip leaving a pouting Pokegirl to stare in anger as her prey had slipped from her grasp. Naruto jumped a few feet away giving him some running room incase things got violent saying you don't know what I am lady so I am giving you a waning you don't want to get involved with me. She gave a seductive smirk stopping him in his tracks as she walked up to him swaying her graciously curved hips more than necessary.

She put a small well manicured hand on his chest and said you've suffered many things stranger, why not let me make you forget them? She placed another hand on the laughing fox's cheek and said your eyes show much hatred for the world and much sorrow… how are you still able to survive? Her eyes met those of the teen she had saved showing nothing but sadness and pity for him. Naruto's hands he noticed were the exact opposite of hers, where her hands were small, soft and warm his were large, rough and cold as took her own and gently pulled them off of him saying I don't need your pity and I don't need to forget… I can't forget. Naruto was surprised when her hands escaped his gentle grip and pulled off his mask while pulling him close before giving him a passionate kiss. Naruto couldn't move, the shock of this feeling of warmth from her lips warmed his heart. Naruto couldn't control his arms as he wrapped her into an embrace bringing her closer, her well-endowed chest hard pressed against his muscled chest. Her hands found their way behind his head trying to deepen the kiss and her tongue touched his lips begging for entry, which Naruto allowed by opening his mouth and let his tongue taste her while allowing one hand to untie her bow and become entangled in her long, smooth pink hair and his other to roughly grab her round ass while pulling her closer earning him a loud moan which he secretly enjoyed. Naruto could only describe her taste as sweet strawberry mixed with honey. As their tongues wrestled in a battle of dominance Naruto couldn't help but feel angry with himself, he had hidden his feelings in the deepest corners of his being and had frozen his heart but this one kiss was destroying the mighty dam he had built and he couldn't stop kissing her, her scent was intoxicating, her lips so warm, her body was so soft and he had to admit he craved the attention from someone, anyone who could see him as a human.

Suddenly Naruto broke the kiss, his anger of his most hidden desire that he had denied himself for so long being able to control him was to much. Naruto jumped back breathing hard and looked away in shame saying don't do that again. She caught her breath before she looked at the young man and asked why do you run away from affection? Are you truly alone or are you just coldhearted? Naruto looked at her, his anger visible in his eyes as he said I am alone I've been alone since my birth… I've done horrible things and I have committed many horrors and my heart has turned to ice and yet you still look at me with those eyes, those eyes that are filled with forgiveness. Kaede smiled at him and said you are still human, you feel, you breath… you see, that is why I forgive you. Naruto smirked darkly before pulling his mask back on and reaching into his hidden pocket pulling out a tag wrapping it around a three pronged kunai saying I am no longer human Kaede… It was taken from me before my first breath. I cannot thank you for your unnecessary kindness on a monster like me but thank you for the healing me I can't do anything else to express my gratitude but if you ever need my help throw this and I'll come running. Naruto tossed the kunai at her and she caught it inspecting the intricate seals on it. When she looked up to question the man she frowned, he was gone and all that remained was a piece of paper blowing in the wind. She caught the paper which only had one name written on it Naruto Uzumaki. She smiled and said I'll expect to see you back here again…Naruto Uzumaki. Kaede turned and started walking toward the staircase to the dinning hall but not before stopping touching her warm lips that still tingled from her earlier lip lock with Naruto and said yes I will see you again Naruto Uzumaki.

**DemonShadows: okay I finally finished and if you got stuff to say, say it. If you got good things to say or any ideas then shoot If you don't like this chapter I'll make the next chapter better.**


	3. The first

**DemonShadows: what's up? I decided that break time was over and that I needed to get back to work so yeah I decided to work on this first then the card game that is my life second. So yep here it goes. Remember I don't own anything but my stories and my ideas. **

Chapter 3: The first

Naruto walked silently through the woods on his way to the nearest town hoping for the love of Kami that no Pokegirls would try and attack him he didn't feel like killing things today, he had a lot of things to ponder about; specifically on what the fuck to do now… no not in that way you know what forget it. He was so caught up in his musings that he almost didn't catch the slight dark blue blur that had been following him for the last couple…four hours. Naruto sighed as he stopped and reached into his pockets for the hidden seal that contained his extra stash of weapons and said "come out woman, I grow tired of your tireless pursuit." A single kunai flew towards Naruto's back as a response which Naruto easily caught and threw it back at the moving target hearing the familiar sound of metal scratching metal. Naruto unsealed three kunai's and tossed them at the fast moving woman hearing one blocked and one dodged but the third making contact with soft flesh and the grunt of pain accompanied by it made Naruto smirk, he could've killed her but he wanted to know who had the nerve to follow him and then attack him without warning.

Naruto turned left as a sword tried to split him in half missed and buried itself into the earth. Naruto turned his head to get a look at his attacker but had to block a small, petite, well manicured hand that was ridiculously strong with his forearm before pushing his feminine attacker away and jumping back to get out of pokegirl's range of attack but suddenly his vision blurred but Naruto released a highly concentrated amount of chakra around him disrupting the attack allowing him to see the kunai's flying at him. Naruto batted the kunai's out of the way making them fly into the foliage before looking around for the unknown Ninja. Which he concluded because of the way she fought. Hidden, sly, sneaky, deception and of the signature moves of a ninja. Naruto let his senses reach out to the hidden poke girl before smirking and forming a hand sign and disappearing from her view.

The pokegirl's eyes widened she had never seen a human perform a technique like that before and she couldn't pick up his presence making her panic a little, suddenly she felt the familiar feeling of cold metal against her neck and the unfamiliar feeling of a very toned/tall man pressed against her back with a very long "concealed weapon" with his other arm under her very ample chest holding her arms together and making sure she couldn't escape from him, not that she wanted to. Naruto leaned until his kitsune mask's mouth was next to her ear and whispered "why have you been tracking me for the last four hours?." she gulped at the dangerous position she was in, the man she was stalking now turned into the stalker.

She had hoped that she had chosen a good tamer and that she would treat her with an unknown kindness and accept her as an individual unlike her previous tamer who she ran away from the day before since the man was a pig and weak expecting her to just take it without question, but she had knocked him out and ran. While contemplating what to say Naruto's patience was wearing thin, he pushed the sword he held closer to her neck cutting the skin causing a drop of blood to escape her pretty, tanned neck making her moan lightly to the little display of dominance. The pokegirl seemed to regain her bearings at the little cut as she said " I need a tamer and I sensed that you were strong so I followed you in hopes of gaining a strong master." Naruto growled a little before moving away from her resealing the sword into the seal saying " I am not a fuck toy Kunoichi and I am not a tamer." Naruto turned his head to catch a glimpse of the female ninja seeing the depressed look on the female ninja's face feeling another feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling of being alone, not wanted, dismissed as rubbish overwhelmed him making him doubt himself and made him feel hopeless, but then he felt the familiar anger that accompanied his newly revealed emotions destroying any sign of self doubt and giving him a purpose to strive forward but this pokegirl had nothing and no one to do so and it is in that line of thinking that he made another stupid decision. ( well to him any way)

The poke girl turned to her choice of a possible tamer voices of self doubt running through her mind "_you were never a good choice, you never obeyed, you are worthless, no one wants you, face it you are the ugliest poke girl to ever walk this earth. _But her self doubts were erased as he said " even though I am not a tamer… follow me and I will get the paper work signed." The pokegirl's eyes widened before she smiled under her mask as she said " thank you master." Naruto studied his new pokegirl, she was a foot shorter than him standing at 4'11, she had wheat colored hair that went down to her shoulders, her skin was the color of bronze that reflected the light and seemed as smooth as silk. Her eyes were a light bright blue that showed happiness at finding a master, her body was something that could make the legendary Sannin Tsunade look like a dowdy farm girl and she had the figure of an hour glass. Naruto's cheeks turned a little red as he finally noticed what she wore or wasn't wearing. She wore a tank top that had long sleeve, a high collar, that covered her mouth and her mask and that was cut off to reveal part of her breasts but not enough to show her nipples but enough to cause all the men in the leaf to pass out or possibly die of blood loss but Naruto being Naruto just shook his head and shook the dirty images out of his mind; and she wore pants that were cut around her hips showing her perfect hips and the only thing holding her pants up was a thin black rope that went around her hips that could easily be untied.

The Kunoichi grinned under her mask as she walked up to her new master her hips swaying more than needed. When she reached her target her hands went to the buttons of his pants as she said " well master… we won't be a real master and servant until you tame me." Naruto frowned under his mask and said " not now… what is your name by the way?" the Kunoichi let her fingers slide under his shirt tracing his hardened abs before she said with a husky sexy voice " anything you want master." Naruto pushed her back arms length away, his voice becoming hard as he said "no subordinate of mine acts like a two dollar whore, act like you have some pride." The Kunoichi sobered up immediately as he said this, her eyes held back tears of happiness at finding a master that didn't need just some cheap pokegirl around him as a sex slave but a real partner to serve him and protect him.

Naruto felt his heart ache at the apparent pain he had caused her, it was her nature to ask for sex to stay sane enough to fight, and live like a normal person but he had insulted her needs and hurt her feelings as well. Naruto sighed as he pulled her into a hug, which completely surprised her, especially as he whispered " I am sorry my Hinata-chan." The words he had always wanted to say to the original Hinata had finally come out making Naruto feel as if a load had been lifted off his back. The newly named Hinata put her arms around her new master holding on tightly as if he would fade away, the tears she was holding back was finally released as she put her face into his shoulder, her hands gripping as hard as they could as she said "thank you master." It was a perfect scene for anonymous lovers who wanted to be together forever, but the scene was ruined as the rain started to fall. Naruto did three hand signs before whispering "relax Hinata-chan." suddenly they were in a cave without a drop of rain on them but the storm still raged on outside. Hinata looking up at him with an awed look, she had never seen such a move before especially not from a human. Naruto chuckled as he said " sleep now Hinata… tomorrow we will go to the first town we see and I will become your official tamer." Hinata didn't feel tired but her eye lids were dropping and her vision was darkening and she told him but it only earned her a small light hearted chuckle as he said "goodnight Hinata-chan."

Naruto held her now limp body closer to his savoring the warmth that she provided making him realize that he had been cold for the longest time for now,and that he didn't want to feel cold again but deep inside he knew that he was a murderer, thief, mercenary and worst of all a monster that didn't deserve the warmth he felt at that moment. He felt her snuggle closer to him and his doubt and anger were forgotten in the moment that he shared with this woman, who was unknowingly warming the block of ice that held his heart, but her alone wouldn't be enough to release his heart from the walls of solitude, hate, self-pity, and the dam that held his emotions. Naruto unsealed an emergency sleeping bag and laid her down on it, pulling the thick covers over her beautiful body and turned to watch out for potential enemies but not before glancing at the beauty that was now his subordinate.Naruto let a small smile show on his face as he turned back to the mouth of the cave unsealing his blade before setting a few traps around the entrance that would alert him. When he was done he sat against the wall his sword leaning against the wall next to him, across from the sleeping form of Hinata watching the constant rise and fall of her ample chest before he surprisingly fell into a peaceful sleep that didn't result in having nightmares and him waking up in a cold sweat wishing he could find a Shinobi who would be able to kill him so he wouldn't have to dream anymore.

**Demonshadows: alright it took awhile but I got it done so yeah I hoped you enjoyed it please review and thank you to all the readers who like the story. and all those who don't…. just shut up and play hide-and-go-& -yourselves. Goodnight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Demonshadows: hey time for the fourth chapter of the story and I hope you all like it and I hope I don't disappoint anyone and as always I don't own anything but my stories and my ideas. Goodnight (slight lemon)**

Chapter 4: The learning

Naruto awoke to the sounds and smells of a decent meal cooking and saw that his Pokegirl Hinata cooking some fish and eggs in a camp fire at the mouth of the cave. Naruto stood stretching the cramps and aches out of his body as he walked to Hinata hoping to get something solid inside his stomach instead military rations that tasted like tree bark. Naruto sealed his sword as he sat down before looking at Hinata seeing the look of awe cross her face before she turned her gaze back on the food.

Naruto picked up a cooked fish and said " you cook very well Hinata, but you didn't need to do this for me." Hinata's face turned red in anger and said " this meal isn't for you… IT WAS FOR ME!" Naruto looked at the enraged Pokegirl in all her feminine fury, the fish was nothing but bones now but he held the stick between his teeth an old habit since he was a kid before he raised a hand causing her to flinch and brace herself to be hit but all she received was a light tap on her forehead as he said " thanks anyway will make it up to you later by training you."

Hinata's eyes widened in a surprise and disbelief, she had never heard of a maser sharing techniques with a Pokegirl, especially Ninja techniques. She instantly jumped on him asking all types of questions about how he could perform techniques she had never heard of before and how he was so strong, only for Naruto to gently hit her on the head saying " one question at a time." Hinata rubbed her head sheepishly before she asked " So what are we gonna learn first master?"

Naruto sighed he really didn't feel like being called master but until he trusted her enough he wouldn't tell her his name. Naruto raised a hand and pulled off his mask making her gasp and her entire face to turn red before she passed out, causing Naruto to frown and think _" What did I do?" _Naruto stood and looked at his downed Pokegirl and decided to begin the training, he picked her up and walked to a nearby stream before he tossed her in.

(**HEY SLIGHT LEMON HERE SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SKIP THIS PART UNTIL YOU SEE THE BOLD LETTERS AGAIN)**

Hinata was having a pleasant dream, she dreamt her master was an incredibly handsome and incredibly naked man with smooth blond hair, dark blue eyes that pierced her soul, a toned muscular body, skin lit her own on fire as they touched and the big cock she felt yesterday as he held her possessively not wanting to let go. Suddenly they were on a bed with him on top. He touched her cheek gently warming her body, before pulling off her mask kissing her slightly parted red lips capturing them in a soft kiss. his hands losing themselves in her blond hair pulling her deeper into the kiss. Her own hands searched his body touching hard muscle and his nine inch cock, making her gasp into their kiss making her master smile as he continued.

Naruto broke the kiss making Hinata frown at the lost warmth but immediately moaned as her master kissed her neck causing shivers down her spine. Naruto licked her neck causing her buck under him in surprise. Causing Naruto to chuckle lightly as unbuttoned her shirt slowly making Hinata bite her lip in anticipation. With the final button undone he opened it revealing her tanned DD-breasts. Naruto instantly licked her now erect brown nipple causing Hinata to moan in pleasure before she let out another one as Naruto took her into his mouth sucking lightly biting gently at times as he took her other breast in his hands massaging the flesh tenderly rolling her nipple between his forefinger and his thumb earning him the sounds of her moaning master over and over again.

Naruto felt her soft warm hands grab his hair tightly pushing his head harder against her breast making him become more aggressive making him suck harder and his tongue more active and his hand massage her breasts harder and pinching her nipple harder. His other free hand climbed over her smooth slightly abed stomach before sliding under her pants and cupping her woman hood. Causing Hinata to blush bright red and moan loudly as no man had ever touched her there before.

Naruto released his hold on her breasts causing a low disappointed whine from her causing Naruto to raise his head and him smile knowingly at her which made her feel like hotter and wetter down there. Naruto kissed her lightly on the lips before he started to trail down her body leaving little kisses that burned her skin. Hinata's hands gripped the sheets tightly the pressure in her was building up and she needed to find a release soon. Naruto finally made it down to her pants and he slowly untied the belt before pulling the her pants slowly making her grow more aroused and frustrated at the same time.

As Naruto finally pulled off the pants his eyes and finger traced her thighs before he lightly squeezed her inner thigh making her moan. Naruto then traced her long slender legs before traveling back up to her most private of all places. Naruto spread her legs finally seeing her shaved and well maintained pussy that was already wetting the sheets waiting for him to finally sheath himself into her. Naruto moved closer to her before asking her " how much do you want it Hinata-hime?"

Hinata looked at him anger burning in her blue eyes, he was teasing her and he knew that it made her mad but she wanted it and she wanted it BAD. Soon her anger was forgotten as she said " p-please master don't make me wait any longer, I want it, I will do anything I will follow you anywhere from the pits of hell to anywhere you desire. I want your cock please master." Naruto smiled softly as positioned himself to enter and he started to press it in but suddenly she felt cold and she black out. Before opening her eyes seeing blurry images before she realized that she couldn't breathe she jumped up and out of the cold water onto the shore in front of her handsome master.

**(DONE)**

Naruto smiled and asked " what is the body made of? What is the limit of a body? What is possible with a body? And what is the most important thing about the body?" Hinata just blinked and gave the most intelligent answer for someone who just came out of a sexual illusion and a freezing cold stream "what?" Naruto grinned sadistically and said " wrong" as he kicked her into a tree across the stream snapping the tree in half.

Hinata could barely breath as she stood up shaking trying to catch her breath. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her saying " the body is made of fibers, muscles, tissue, fluid, bones and most importantly the will to live. Without these materials a body cannot be made." Naruto punched her in the face making her fly into another tree creating a big dent. Naruto appeared in front of her again saying " there is no limit to the body because there isn't a limit to the mind, the mind controls the body so control the mind you control the body, if the mind is invincible the body is invincible."

Naruto bent low and tilted her head up to look at him as he continued " if the mind is free the body is free this is your first goal and this is your first lesson. Hinata nodded before she passed out. Naruto picked her up bridal style thinking back to the time of his first lesson with Sarutobi.

/ flashback/

_Naruto stood in front of the old kage waiting to be taught. The old man stood still before asking "_ _what is the body made of? What is the limit of a body? What is possible with a body? And what is the most important thing about the body?" Naruto frowned before saying "there is no need to know old man all I need to know is how t fight." The old Kage frowned and unsealed his staff saying " there is a need to know Naruto, the way of the ninja is to kill, if you know the body you know it' weakness, know it's strengths you know where it is vulnerable and you know how it will react."_

_The kage ran at Naruto at speeds that Naruto had never seen. Before he could blink Naruto was on his knees, the staff pointed at the center of his head. The kage frowned and said " ignorance is your weakness Naruto, and that will kill you. Do not mistaken the ninja way as to be cool, rescuing princesses and guarding important people. The ninja way is and always will be to kill. That is the life you have chosen and until you understand that I will knock the ignorance out of you." _

_The old man pressed the butt of the staff against his head and Naruto's eyes widened before he flew back until he hit a wall. Naruto fell onto the ground on his hands and knees but he couldn't rest because his teacher was on him the staff coming down to crush his skull. He rolled left taking out a kunai the old man had given him. Sarutobi turned to face him as he said " if you bring a Kunai out you better be ready to kill me because that is the function of a kunai, not to protect but to kill if you want to protect, than be a samurai! _

_Sarutobi ran before jumping in the air his staff a blur as dropped on Naruto attacking in an unknown pattern striking him in pressure points, weak spots and vulnerable areas. Naruto suddenly filled with adrenaline saw an opening in the old man's defense and he took it. Sarutobi saw the kunai coming at his heart and wrapped his arm around his students arm stopping it and Sarutobi head butted him knocking the young boy onto his ass a stunned expression on his face. Sarutobi smiled as he said "congratulations your one step closer to rock bottom." before he started laughing._

/ end flashback/

Naruto stripped Hinata having the decency to blush as the beautiful figure of Hinata was revealed to him before he gently put her in a tub he made out of an earth Jutsu adding some secret ingredients Sarutobi said had special healing properties that would speed up the healing process of all injuries which left a discharge of foam that hardened on the skin. Naruto stared at his beautiful woman and sighed asking no one in particular " what am I going to do when you need taming?… I will not let anyone else touch you, I won't let some machine fuck with your mind… but I don't know what to do. Naruto looked over her sleeping form and decided that he would do what needed to be done when he filled out those forms tomorrow. Naruto rubbed his head in confusion which he hadn't done since he was six before deciding that he needed to train.

Naruto unsealed some Kunai's, explosive tags and ninja wire tying them together before throwing them in random directions, then summoned a hundred Kage Bushin with swords drawn. They stood still as a leaf started to fall and as the leaf touched the ground Naruto and his clones jumped into action.

Naruto bent low while bringing up his blade behind his back to block the six blades aiming for six of the sweet spots in the body. Naruto pushed the blades away sweeping his blade against the torso of three of his clones as he bent backwards to dodge the blades above his head. Naruto grabbed a clones neck and threw him in the way of a blade as he stabbed his blade into a clone whispering " burn the flesh of my enemies and bathe in the blood of the wicked, inferno" his sword let out a blast of extreme heat that blew away sixteen of his clones.

The fight didn't last long after that but he did get a warm up. Naruto was about to start his real training when he heard yelling coming from Hinata sighing in irritation, thinking "_ for a ninja she isn't that silent… I guess I have my work cut out for me." _Naruto sealed his sword walking back into the cave to see a very wet and very naked Hinata jumping up and down screaming about where she was and what she was covered in. Naruto felt his cheeks warm up before he said " calm down Hinata your safe here."

Hinata turned to face her master, her face was red in shame. Naruto nodded and said " I think we should start on the practical stuff Hinata and the first thing you need to learn is the mind." Hinata nodded, she had seen him act normally while training her… she didn't want to see him angry. Naruto turned and started to walk out side saying " when you are done getting dressed, meet me outside." Hinata looked down at her naked form and eeped before running to her clothes and within less then three seconds was fully dressed and clean.

Naruto touched the ground pushing chakra into the earth giving directions to the natural chakra of the earth and two boulders sprung out of the earth, One was bigger than the other by three feet and that was the one that he jumped on sitting down in a lotus position, closing his eyes and finding the one thing that calmed him down, the vision was of him standing in the meadow that he and Sukebe stood in. originally it was a dream but Naruto never forgot the warm breeze, the cool shade of the tree and the beauty of nature. Naruto opened an eye seeing Hinata standing in front of him a questioning look on her face.

Naruto motioned for her to she nodded but before she could step on the smaller boulder he hit her leg with a bamboo reed causing her to lose balance and fall on her ass making her let out a yelp of surprise. Naruto put the reed in front of him saying " you can't sit where your not able to Hinata and until you can stay on the ground and learn to master yourself." Hinata raised an eyebrow before asking " how I am supposed to do that?"

Naruto relaxed his body for saying " I am not you, so how would I teach you about yourself? Only you can master yourself." Hinata nodded saying "yes master." Naruto knew what he said was bullshit but he wanted to see how gullible she was. Yep the training had just begun.

**Demonshadows: hey so that was the fourth chapter i am sorry for the delay but yeah her it is please review and understand that i don't own anything other than my stories and my ideas. goodnight.**


End file.
